


Meadow Mornings

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lance's POV but this is me we're talking about smitten keith will always be there, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance and Keith make flower crowns for each other on a quiet morning.





	Meadow Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "Klance making flower crowns for each other and Lance braiding Keith's hair." I hope you like it!

A peaceful morning out in the meadows, the sun shining softly on its descent up the sky as the morning dew is already dry from the warmth. Lance has always loved this kind of scenery. Especially when he gets to share it with someone he holds dear in his heart.

He's sharing this moment with Keith. The boy he loves the most in the world.

Keith, who’s looking at him like he's the sunset, the moon, the stars, the very warmth of the sun. It never fails to make Lance's heart skip a beat and his chest feel so _full_. His face flushing hot from how intensely he can feel Keith's love through just one gentle gaze alone.

Lance averts his eyes, shyness still washing over him sometimes. His hands are picking at the grass. His lips are curling up as the idea forms in his head.

“Hey, Keith, let’s make flower crowns for each other!”

Keith's eyebrows scrunch up. “Why?”

“Why not? It's fun! And we're in a meadow full of daisies! It'd be a wasted opportunity!”

Keith lets out an exaggerated sigh, but the smile never leaves his face. “Alright, alright. I’ll make a daisy crown for you.”

Lance grins. “Don't forget, I’m making one for you, too!”

“Of course, of course.”

Lance's dainty hands work with practiced ease, swift from the routine of doing this countless times since childhood, but not without care. After all, he wants each flower crown he makes to be beautiful. Especially when it's for his boyfriend.

He lets the finished crown rest in his lap as he watches Keith. His eyebrows are knitted in a focused frown. His movements are clumsy, his calloused hands used to wielding blades and doing dirty work instead of tiny flowers. And yet, it's obvious how much _care_ he puts in. Just because this is _for Lance_.

Lance's heart is beating fast in his chest.

When Keith is finally done, he huffs as he shifts closer to put the flower crown on Lance's curls. “There you go, _my prince_.”

Lance giggles. Then, he puts his own crown on Keith's head. But he doesn't leave it at that. He takes a strand of Keith's side bangs, expertly dividing it in three. Just as swift and practiced as with the flowers, his fingers work with the thick, dark hair.

“What are you doing?”

“Braiding your hair.”

“Why?”

Lance shrugs and smiles. “No reason. I just feel like it.”

“Alright, alright, if it makes you happy.”

Lance can feel the earnest warmth in Keith's words, in the way he's completely relaxed, the way he smiles.

Lance smiles widely, feeling warm all over his body, inside and spreading out with a tingle in his fingertips. When he's done with the braid, he kisses Keith's temple.

“I'm happy. Because I get to share this with _you_. Because I get to share moments like this with you whenever I want to.”

Keith laughs softly. He leans in to kiss the corner of Lance's smile with his own. Then, after barely a breath passes, they're kissing softly under the warm rays summer morning sun. They must be a sight to behold with their matching flower crowns, but Lance doesn't care. He knows that Keith doesn't, either. He's full with nothing but _love_.

Somewhere along the line, their hands find each other, fingers intertwining. When they part, they smile widely, eyes shining with pure joy. Keith's voice is a soft murmur, not disturbing the soft mood that's accompanied by the birds’ songs.

“Then I’m happy, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
